Nine and three quarters
by Nanyin
Summary: There is no black-and-white in life. There are many grays and justifications, which all comes down to the person's viewpoint. There will be calculated risk and personal sacrifices, which leads to consequences and rewards.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the franchise, just the books. I'm dipping in the shallow end of Fandom only to jump in the deep end. _Secretly looking for Atlantis, their king is_ **FINE!**

* * *

It is the first of September and King's Cross Railway Station is busy with activity, teaming with people scurrying to their destinations. In between the doors of platform 9 and 10 was a small corridor of stores. Clusters of people gravitate between their doors and out the other side. There not easily seen from the front is a mural of a beautiful train of a bygone time. The background is of rolling hills with a few evergreen trees. Set on a curved high brick arch bridge, a majestic machine of brilliant red and gleaming black seemingly speeds towards the left side of the picture frame. Billowing white smoke, into the skies the call number 5972 in gold on the engine mantle. Many passersby's have tried to take a picture of this mural only to find their electronics to malfunction. Some will be able to take an unfocused picture, others are completely obscure. Most would reason this section is a dead zone, being this historical building was made with lead glass windows and beautiful copper arches would interfere with Wi-Fi. Compelled they would wander back to the main area of flashing billboards for advertisement or timetables. Only the selected are able to pass the wall barrier to another platform which leads to a secluded society.

It was the usual chaos on the platform during this time of year. Rain could be heard hitting the arched roof far above in the terminal. Chattering parents and excited students with their trolleys almost tottering with trunks and cages of familiars. Children darting around the platform, squealing and shouting. Adults summoning their children trunks to settle then within the passenger cars. Steam steadily bellows throughout the platform chased by cool winds, sometimes obscuring the engine from sight. It had become a part of the Aurors circuit to monitor the gathering. Although it has been years since the Half-Blood wars, the populace felt better to see uniforms patrolling the area.

It was the last pass of the platform that Ron noticed two people sitting on the bench at the far end. An attractive female with a blue-hair boy. Quickly he recognized the boy, Teddy Lupin, Remus' and Tonks' sprog, which Ron hasn't seen in over a month. Slowing his pace, Ron thought of the last time he saw Teddy, around same last time he visited the Borrow for the family Sunday breakfast. Victoire and Dominique would call the boy _'cousin'_. Personally, Ron never regarded Teddy as a part of the family although the others treated the boy as such. Remus was an okay bloke, and a part of the Order but not truly of blood.

Secretly Andromeda Teddy's grandmother, always made him flinch due to her likeness to that barmy, bitch Bellatrix. Now the bird that was with Teddy was something to look at. As he drew nearer, they stood together and began walking towards the train. Ron estimated the woman to be about five ft eight or five ft nine with a dark brown complexion. She was looking down at Teddy, therefore, couldn't tell what the color of her eyes was. Wearing a dove gray with black paneling robe, opens to a purple turtleneck, knee-length gray skirt and black wide belt flattered her curves, very nicely. He did enjoy seeing a woman in black dragon hide high heel boots and gloves. Her hair was swept up into a simple bun and her bangs fluttered from the wind. She wore simple jewelry, silver hoop earrings, and a large carnelian pendant necklace. Certainly, of high-class fluff. As they pass one another, Ron heard the woman's voice, she spoke Spanish with a low a purr. Yes, he definitely had to see if he could find this bird again, to chat her up.

Teddy could barely contain his laughter from being overheard by Ron. Hermione wraps her hand around Teddy's shoulder pulling him in closer to her, snickering.

"Ignore him. Now I want you to remember, the lessons that you were taught over the summer." Bobbing his head quickly, "Yes, Tia."

Reaching into her inner robe pocket she hands the boy a small brown satchel. "Now, here are your earnings from the summer and should last you until Yule. You did a very good job, Master Clemmings sent your grandmother a complimentary letter. Asking permission to invite you for next summer."

Teddy's eyes brightened as a smile formed on his face. This past summer he traveled to Spain to stay with Hermione and her family in Las Alpujarras. He was allowed to assist, Master Clemmings, well-known Magi-zoologist, and his idol. They now stood by the passenger car where his trunk and familiar's cage was already settled.

The same carriage was now occupied by two females scurrying around securing their belongings. One of the windows slammed open, causing the girls to shriek. Both Hermione and Teddy looked up seeing Dominique blush in embarrassment, Hermione raised a sharp questioning eyebrow, reminiscent of an old professor.

"I just want to make sure that Teddy came to the right car." Hermione tilted her head responds in French "Je suis sûr que monsieur Lupin peut trouver où il a mis ses affaires, Mlle Weasley." The younger female face further pinkens in nervous energy, breathlessly stutters "I..uhm. Je suis désolé madame."

The trail whistle shrills singling time for departure. Quickly scrambling students board the train. Laughter and shouts come to a climax as the train begins to pull off. Caught up in the excitement Hermione waves until the train disappears.

Chuckling she turns as Ron makes his way towards her. She stills watching his progression, thinking the bird is checking him out his spine straightens, throwing his shoulders back and chest out. Swaggering his gait projects confidence as he gave his cocky smile. Hermione laughs as he preens. Shaking her head, she smirks, then her face becomes neutral. Releasing her breath, the crowd parts around her, and Ron faulters. The hair on the back on his head skin begins to rise. Hearing the soft words with a gloved two-finger salute. "See you around, Moron." Then disappears without a sound.

* * *

 **Translations:**

Je suis sûr que monsieur Lupin peut trouver où il a mis ses affaires, Mlle Weasley- I am sure Mister Lupin can find where he put his belongings, Miss Weasley

Je suis désolé madame – I'm sorry mame.


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the square, the iron clock tower strikes the bell ten times in the crisp early morning. The winter holidays are just around the corner, the snow has blanketed Hogsmeade, like a specter Hermione drifts from one shop to another. Visiting for old times' sake, seeing old hauntings that once was so precious, now are just indifferent memories. Building blocks of her childhood to her young adulthood. She sighs as the birds from the forest are disturbed by the carriages carrying the inbound students. Checking her watch, she quickly ducks into what was once Gladrags Wizardswear is now Riverbloom Stitchers.

The ringing of the overhang bell gains the attention of one of the shop keepers. One of the young proprietors, Avelot comes to greet her.

"Oh, Dona Castillejo, one right on time. Linnet, come here dear, we have a guest."

A young girl with dark curls and bright brown eyes scurries from the back. Stopping shortly next to her mother, her eyes widen as she recognizes the woman in front of her. Feeling a soft tap to her arm Linnet remembers her manners and curtsies.

Removing her coat and gloves Hermione chuckles at the star-struck child. "Such innocence." Bending to meet the child at eye level and tapping her nose, "Do you know what I am here for?" Nodding in excitement Linnet squirms as she looks to her mother for permission to speak. Avelot smiles and nods, "Yes, madame you are going to ward the shop so we can be safe." Looking around Hermione begins to make the calculations of what and where the wards should be and situated.

Looking down Hermione stretches her hand towards the girl, "Very good, now why don't you show me the best hiding spots? Children tend to know the building much quicker and thorough that us adults. I think it because children can fit anywhere." Linnet's infectious giggles warm the room as Hermione allows herself to be pulled away for an adventure.

Two hours and a tea party later Hermione leaves the shop. A little lighter Hermione makes her way to the apparition point, hears her name. Pausing she searches for the person; Neville comes up with a smile as he opens his arms to embrace his oldest friend.

Gripping his strong shoulders Hermione squealed as she was lifted off her feet.

The crisp autumn air stirs as their magic sought a place to hold, joyous laughter echoes as leaves swirl. Catching the eyes and ears of both the students and adults in the square. Gently their forehead touches as a calm spread through them with smiles, eyes open, Neville brushes a kiss on her temple as Hermione kisses his chin. Tucking her hand in the crook of his arm they turn towards Three Broomsticks.

Family magic was comfort, security, and love.

In one word, Home.

Opening the door, Neville scans the room before letting Hermione enter. Nudging him over they indulge in teasing quips, "Overprotective gerbil."

"Bucktooth know it all"

"Creepy naked mole-rat!"

"Only if you're a wild-haired troll."

"Keeper of all things toady"

Neville signals Rosemarta to order without looking at Hermione, 'That was bad."

Freely laughing, "That's the point, besides you haven't heard my Harry Potter jokes, yet."

Rosemerta saunders up with water and a friendly smile and open arms, "Well look here, I haven't seen you in an age." Hermione quickly rises to be embraced, "Now look at you all grown up. What brings you back here?"

Settling Hermione looks up, "Good company." as she bumps shoulders with Neville, "And even better food."

"Well you two catch up, my lovelies and I get today's special. It's a simple fair: Lentil soup with potato scones and Plum muffins for dessert. Now how does that sound?"

Hermione perked up as Neville patted her arm, "Delicious as always Rosie."

Refocusing on Neville, her mischievous began to show, "So want to hear a bad joke?

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Knock, Knock"

Already cringing, Neville pulls back, "Who's There?

Hermione's eye glint with humor, "You Know!"

Confused, Neville, "You Know Who?"

"Exactly."

Face palming, he groans then chuckles as Hermione cackles.

Rosemerta chuckles as she sets their food down.

"Oh, you had to have heard this one. How do Death Eaters freshen their breath?" Hermione paused, "With Dementos."

"Sweet Merlin."

Shaking her head, Hermione shrugs, "That was from France, I think. You should hear the 'your mamma' jokes I heard from a couple of American blokes."

Neville chokes on his drink, then snorts. "What?!"

Quickly they tuck into their plates as they shared, stories from their last get together. Far too soon, the returning warning bell was heard triggering the remaining students to scramble to make the last carriages back to Hogwarts.

Neville with Hermione's help checks for any stragglers within the stores or streets. A few or six stinging hexes later, they heard the lost 'ducklings' to the carriage port, "Why are there always a few who didn't hear the ring that can be heard for miles?"

"Raging hormones, Nev."

Giving his trademark rugged smile, Charlie Weasley, flirts shamelessly with Hermione, "You remember that Hermione?"

Cool amber eyes lock with crystal blue, then slowly trail her eyes from his feet to his lips, she purrs, "No, Mr. Weasely, I was too busy at the time." That pale freckle skin blushes so prettily.

Bringing up the hood of her cape, Hermione's eyes sparkle in mischief, Neville smirks as he brushes a farewell kiss on her temple. "See you at Grand's?"

Hermione nods. Kissing his chin in return, she winks at the male students. With a graceful turn, she disappears without a sound.

The students instantly react,

"Cor!"

"I only heard the most powerful can only do that!"

"Holy hell, who was that!"

"Who cares, is she single and teaching this term?"

Charlie erupts, "Shut your gobs and get in the carriages!"

That made Neville's term. Mousy Hermione Jean 'Know it all' Granger made Charles 'knicker picker' Weasely blush. He couldn't wait to tell Grand and Hannah.


End file.
